Salmon
by cinnamon gal
Summary: Zoro is waking up and does some training until he hears loud screams coming from the kitchen. Unable to concentrate Zoro decides to find out whats going on with Sanji. He later discovers his new feelings for Sanji and is not sure if he should tell the coo
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hi! This is my very first fanfic so uh… yeah. It's basically about Zoro and Sanji.

I hope you like it.

I do not own One Piece by the way.

* * *

Salmon 

Chapter 1

_YAWN _

Zoro had just woken up from his afternoon nap. He rubbed his eyes wondering how long

he had slept this time. For all he knew it could've been six o'clock. Zoro got up off the deck, looked around and started to stretch. The young but very strong captain Monkey D. Luffy was sitting on top of the mast staring at the endless ocean, the ships sniper (Usopp) was telling one of his little make believe stories again to the blue nosed reindeer Tony Tony Chopper. And Chopper as usual, believed every single word of it. Nico Robin was sitting peacefully on one of those foldable chairs reading a book while Nami was watering her tangerines. Surprisingly Sanji wasn't there to help her with the job.

"Where is that shitty love cook anyway?" Zoro mumbled rubbing his head.

"What are you talking about Zoro?" The santoryou user turned around to find his captains face upside down in front of his.

"Well Zoro?" asked the very confused captain.

"Huh? Oh … nothing Luffy", Zoro replied.

"Oh, alright then," said the very cheerful captain and turned around to look at the blue sea again. Zoro walked down the deck wondering what Usopp had said to Chopper that had gotten him all wide eyed. On second thought, he didn't want to know. Zoro came to the door and put his hand on the door knob and was starting to turn it …..

"Zoro! Zoro!" The greened haired pirate let out a sigh …

"What is it Chopper,"

"You have to listen to Usopp's adventurous tales! It's incredible!"

"What, you mean one of his stupid lies"

The ship's doctor let out a gasp. "How can you say that Zoro when you know it's true?" "What did Usopp say now? That he fought ten foot shark?" said the swords man.

"Of course not!" said the sniper arms crossed with a confident look on his face.

"That would be silly! I fought a humongous shrimp that was attacking my town with its title waves of doom!"

"Oh and beating up an overgrown shrimp isn't silly," said the unamazed pirate.

"Are you mocking the Great Captain Usopp warrior of the sea?"

"You're darn right I am!"

"I challenge you then Mr. I is gonna be the best swordsman ever!"(Uh yeah …)

"That's it! Bring it on Pinocchio!" Both warriors got their weapons ready glaring at each other with poor little Chopper in the middle. At this point the reindeer was very frightened. He never really liked fights and he didn't want to fix up broken bones and bloody noses or worse! Picking up the dead person's body.

Zoro was really pissed off and was just about to unsheathe his swords and slice the little liar in two …

"Stop it you guys! This is pointless! There's no need to fight!" said the frightened reindeer.

"Heh, lucky for you Usopp. I was just about to chop you up into bits," said Zoro.

"Yeah right! I would've already shot you by then!" said Usopp.

"You sure about that"

"Hmph! Come on Chopper! Let's go tell somebody else who is actually worthy of my tales!

" … A- alright" said Chopper who was relieved that there wasn't anything broken or dead.

Usopp and Chopper went to go tell Luffy the story. Luffy seemed very interested and started saying "Really! No way! Cool!" Zoro went inside the ship to do a some more training.

* * *

_SHIT!_

Zoro looked up all sweaty from his training. Was he hearing things or did Sanji just scream? "_Oh well, I need to train more if I want to get better"_ thought Zoro.

"What's that shitty love cook up to now?" said Zoro after hearing a couple more cries of pain. All that shouting was making him lose his concentration. Zoro was surprised that no one had heard the loud screams and come to the cook's aid. Well since he was the only person who had heard Sanji and he couldn't concentrate with all those noises he might as well see what was going on. Zoro got a rag and wiped the sweat off of his face. He sheathed the three swords while putting them at his side and tied his black bandanna to his left arm. He began to walk down the hallway and found himself in front of the kitchen. The swordsman kicked the kitchen door open to find the cook at the sink. He stepped closer to the cook. Zoro's eyes grew wide in shock. It was red.

"What are you looking at!" shouted the cook to the intruder.

"S…Sanji, what happened!" asked Zoro as he noticed the cook's bloody hands.

"What do you think happened! I cut myself asshole!"

Zoro was surprised. I mean sure Sanji was a good cook but to get his hand cut. He thought Sanji was more professional than that. It almost pained him to see Sanji's hands all bloody like that.

"Are you alrigh …"

"No! Of course I'm not alright! Can't you see I'm bleeding over here! Jeez!"

Zoro was fed up with Sanji yelling at him. All he was trying to do was see if he was ok but the crap cook just had to shout at him. Zoro was just about to shout back when Sanji yelled out a cry of pain.

"God that stings!" shouted the cook.

"Here let me take a look" said the ever so concerned Zoro. He took Sanji's injured hand even though the cook was struggling to not let him get a hold of it.

"Let go! Let go of me!" shouted the stubborn cook. Zoro paid no attention to what the love cook was saying. He kept a tight grip on Sanji's wrist as he started to observe the deep wound. His hands weren't bleeding as much but the cut was still fresh. It was all pink with a slight tinge of red. Sanji's skin wasn't as tan as his was. In fact it was the peachiest palest color he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off it almost as if he was mesmerized.

"Dammit Zoro! I said let go!" The swordsman immediately let go and stared at the cook.

"How'd it happen?" asked the curious swordsman.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? It's creeping me out!"

"Hey, can't a guy be nice for once?" answered Zoro.

"Well? How did it happen?" the swordsman asked again.

"I … was slicing some fish and I don't know, I was distracted and I accidentally cut myself".

"Ouch!" said Zoro.

"You know, making those noises isn't helping," said the cook.

"Well soorrryyyy!" said the swordsman. He was surprised to see the love cook smirking at him. For some strange reason it made his stomach feel funny.

"Hey Zoro."

"Yeah"

"Why did you come here anyways?"

"Wha?"

"I mean why you had, ya'know come here in the first place?"

"Well you wouldn't shut the hell up and I couldn't concentrate so … yeah"

"Oh…"

The silence made the swordsman feel a bit awkward and the fact that he was in the same room with the love cook didn't help the matter either.

"Whoops! I gotta finish making dinner or my precious Nami swan will be hungry!"

"What's for dinner love cook?" asked Zoro. Before the swordsman knew it the cook had shoved a fork with some kind of food into his mouth.

"That's what's for dinner swordsman" said Sanji.

"What the hell was that for!" shouted Zoro as he started chewing. The food was salty but very tasty. He had never eaten anything that delicious before.

"Well you asked what was for dinner"

"What is _that_?" asked Zoro still chewing.

"It's salmon dork. Haven't you ever eaten salmon before?" replied the cook.

"Well actually, no."

Sanji looked a bit surprised. Never in his entire life had he ever met anyone who never eaten salmon before.

"Are you serious!" shouted the cook who was trying not to laugh.

"Dead serious" said the swordsman who still chewing the salmon. He didn't want to swallow something that tasted so good.

"Well what do you think?" asked the love cook.

"Huh?"

"How does it taste my god! Do I have to explain every single thing to you!" yelled the cook. Zoro chewed a couple more times and looked at Sanji. It was awkward to see the chef so wide eyed. Never in his life had he seen Sanji look so … well you know excited before (well except for when he would talk about the All Blue but that was different). Seeing Sanji look that way made him feel He gave the eager chef thumbs up. Sanji's concerned face turned all happy and cheerful which surprised Zoro as he gulped down the salmon. The love cook looked really cute to him! Zoro's face began to turn all red and hot. He couldn't take his eyes off of the love cooks face! Sanji had noticed that Zoro was turning bright red. He set his hand on the swordsman's forehead to check his temperature.

"Zoro, your face feels hot; maybe you should go see Chopp-"

"No, I'm fine" said Zoro as pushed aside Sanji's hand and turned around to walk out of the kitchen. He could still see the love cook at the corner of his eye. He noticed that Sanji seemed a bit frustrated. He was trying to say something but when he opened his mouth nothing came out and he would close it again. Zoro set his had on the knob …

"Hey Zoro" said the frustrated cook.

"What?"

"Umm … Thanks"

"For what?"

"Just thanks"

Zoro had to admit he was a bit confused. All he did was just look at a hand injury nothing more.

"Your … welcome?" said Zoro trying to hide his smile as he left the love cook and the kitchen. Zoro ran into the restroom. He needed some way to cool off. All that heat was making him sweat like heck! When he reached the restroom he immediately shut the door and turned on the faucet. He let the ice cold water run through his fingers. He splashed some water onto his face. It did make him feel a bit cooler. He splashed water onto his face a couple more times. As he closed his eyes he kept on seeing the love cook's face in his mind, Zoro began to blush.

"ARGHH! Why do I keep on seeing that shitty love cook in my mind!" shouted the frustrated pirate. All of those images of Sanji made him blush even more. He wasn't that cute! I mean what's so great about some blonde curly eye browed freak anyway! Just because he has blonde hair and some facial hair and …and a very sexy face and body ….. Who was he trying to kid anyway? Sanji was hot!

"It's not like I'm in lo…" Zoro covered his mouth before he could finish what he was about to say.

"_Could it be that I'm in love with … Sanji!"_

Well? Did you like it? My very first chapter of Salmon? I hope so. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! It's me, cinnamon gal here with a new chapter for Salmon! Enjoy! Man! I wish I owned One Piece but I don't! One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter 2

"What was I thinking? Of course I'm not in love with that love cook!" Zoro gazed into the mirror once more. Besides, why would he be in love with Sanji anyways? There wasn't really anything special about that shitty bastard. But then why couldn't he stop thinking about him? "Ugh! I'm not in love with Sanji!" Shouted Zoro out loud smacking himself in the head. "There is no way I can be! And if I was, that would mean I'm ga-…" Zoro stopped and sniffed the air. _"This scent smells kind of familiar." _And in an instant more flashbacks of Sanji came to his mind. Zoro started to blush even more. _"No! I cannot be in love with that … that cook!" _Zoro shut his eyes as he opened the door. He looked to his left first and then to his right._ "What is that smell any ways?" _He sniffed the air again hoping to catch where the scent was coming from. It smelled like it was coming from the kitchen. (Obviously … well sort of) Zoro walked down the hallway and was about to open the door when he saw a very excited Luffy and started stepping back.

"Yay! Woohoo! Food! Food! Food!"

"Hey Luffy! Wait up for me!"

"No way Usopp! That food is miiiiiine!"

Both Luffy and Usopp were running to the kitchen and were headed for a surprised swordsman. "Zoro! Look out!" shouted Chopper who was following behind them gasping for air. Zoro didn't know what to do next. Should he pull out his swords and defend himself or just stand there and get bashed into with those two idiots? Before Zoro knew it they were about to smash right into him! Zoro braced himself knowing he would be in a world of pain any second.

"_Zoro do something you fool! Cause if you don't Sanji will see you and you'll look like a complete idiot in front of him! And you don't want that do you!" _

Zoro shut his eyes hoping that this was some kind of nightmare or something. The kitchen door flew open smacking the two seventeen year olds right in the face. The swordsman looked up and saw a tall blonde man in a black suit in front of him. "Oww! That hurt!" said Usopp as he grabbed his very long nose. "Yeah! Why did you do that for Sanji?" said Luffy as he tried to get up. "Oops. My bad. Sorry guys, I didn't know you were there. Well anyways, dinners ready." Sanji turned around and stared at Zoro and started walking back to the kitchen. Zoro's eyes widened. "_Was it my imagination or did Sanji just wink at me?" _"Come on guys. I'm starving to death. Lets eat." said the navigator to ships historian. Robin nodded in agreement and they both walked inside the kitchen with the rest following behind.

Zoro was the last to come in and the only seat available was the one right in front of Sanji. Zoro froze. He couldn't move anymore. His whole body felt numb and he started to sweat. The whole crew started looking at him. "Oi. Zoro. Are you alright?" asked Luffy. "Wha? Of course I'm alright Luffy. Heheheheh. Why wouldn't I be?" "I dunno. You tell me." Zoro didn't know what to say next. What should he say? That the reason why he was acting so strange was because of Sanji! Zoro turned his head so his crew mates couldn't see his uneasy expression. "Well … I - I - I …" babbled the swordsman as he began to turn his head again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the cook frown and look away. "Oi swordsman! Quit your babbling and sit down already! We're all starving here!" Zoro glared back but started walking towards the table and sat down in front of the now grumpy chef. He looked down at his plate and started to blush as flashbacks of Sanji shoving the salmon in his mouth came to his mind. "Wow Sanji!" Zoro looked up from his plate. "This is the best salmon I have ever eaten!"

"Why thank you my sweet, sweet Nami-san!" said Sanji as he clasped his hands together staring at the young navigator with heart shaped eyes. "_Why that little …" _thought Zoro as he grabbed his fork and stabbed it into the same fish Sanji had given him earlier.

"_Stupid love cook! Stupid Nami! Who does she think she is anyways! Complimenting Sanji about how delicious his salmon is even if it is good! If I had a sharp object right now I would … I would … I-" _Zoro stopped. "_What am I talking about? I am not jealous of that bratty selfish navigator! And I am especially not in love with that shitty curly eye browed freak!" _

Zoro stared at the ship's navigator and saw her giggling as Sanji was making a gentle manly bow. Zoro glared at them both. "_That's it! If I had a sharp object right now I'd stab that stupid bitch right in the face! Man! If only I had some sharp objects right n-… wait a minute." _Zoro looked at his right and saw his three swords and started to grin. "_Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh …" _rumble, rumble, rumble. "_What the?" _The table started to shake making Zoro stop day dreaming of slicing Nami up. He could see Luffy and Usopponthe other end of the table fighting for the last piece of salmon left which was Zoro's. "I'm gonna get it before you Usopp!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Nu-uh!" "Ya-huh!" Luffy stretched his arm and was about to touch Zoro's salmon until Usopp pulled Luffy's ear. "Yow! That's cheating Usopp!" "Hey, nobody said you had to be fair about it." "Oh yeah! Well take that!" Luffy socked Usopp in the head making Usopp smack his face on the table. "Oww Luffy! Not so hard!" "Well you started it! Soooo … NO! Ahahahhah!" "Take that!" said the sniper as he tried to punch his captain but missed because Luffy shoved some spinach in his mouth. (They were having salmon and spinach for dinner okay!) "Yuck! I hate spinach!" Luffy started laughing and kicking his feet on the table. Usopp grabbed some spinach and tried shoving it into Luffy's mouth.

The spinach missed and landed smack dab on the cooks face. Nami and Robin found this amusing and started snickering but chopper was still worrying about Usopp and Luffy. The two started wrestling making the table shake even more. Zoro looked at Sanji who was trying to wipe the green stuff of his face. The cook had most of the spinach off but he still couldn't see. He put his hand on the table reaching for a napkin while patting the table trying to feel for it. Zoro gasped as both hands touched. Zoro had been kind enough to try to hand Sanji his own napkin but as he was handing it to him both hands had accidentally touched. Zoro pulled his hand back while dropping the napkin and started his face started to redden. He hadn't meant to touch Sanji on the hand it was unintentional. Zoro noticed that Sanji's hand was still on the table, not moving but set on top of the napkin. Finally Sanji picked it up and started wiping his spinach covered face. Zoro just kept on staring and was in deep, deep, deep thought. "What just happened? Did I touch Sanji's hand of did he touch mine? And why am I still blushing here!" Zoro looked at Sanji who was looking back at him. Both eyes met. Zoro's stomach began to feel funny which made him turn even redder. "_Why does Sanji look so hot now? He doesn't look annoying to me anymore! In fact, he looks really sexy. Oh no! Oh god! I think I am in love w-with Sanji! No it can't be! No! I'm not!"_ Zoro looked at the cook again who was wiping some spinach off his black suit. Zoro smiled a bit in a cheerful kind of way.

" _Whelp. I guess it's true. The person I'm in love with is Sanji because I have this really strong urge to grab his face and kiss him. Sanji I am in love you" _Zoro looked down at the table to hide his smirk and flushed face. _"Heh, I love Sanj-"_

"_What the!" _The salmon wasn't there! Zoro looked at his left and noticed that the plate was on the edge of the table but what he didn't notice was that Sanji staring at him in a strange almost sexy (well actually in a **REALLY SEXY**) kind of way. Zoro leaped to his left and caught the plate before it could fall to the ground. The cooks eyebrows shifted as he observed the swordsman, interested in what was about to happen next. Zoro set the plate back on the table and glared at the two teenagers who almost caused him to loose his very special dinner that Sanji had made for him. Zoro couldn't hold his anger in any longer. "**KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!**" shouted the swordsman with all his anger and might as he pounded the table which accidentally shattered his plate as it cut and sliced his hand. The whole room became silent with all eyes staring at him. Zoro looked at his right palm which was bleeding a lot. Zoro started to sweat again embarrassed because of his sudden outburst of anger from almost losing the precious fish and demolishing it.

……………….

"Hahahahahahaha!" Now all eyes were on the cook. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Sanji pointed a finger at Zoro who was very confused at the time. Sanji kept on laughing at him and couldn't stop. Zoro started to blush. Not because of his new discovered feelings but because he was humiliated. Humiliated because of Sanji, who was his new affection, the one he had fallen for, was laughing at him! Zoro turned around and dashed out of the room. He gripped his wounded right hand tightly as the blood started to trickle down his arm. He shut his eyes and ran not sure where to go hoping that he would just disappear and this was all a nightmare. He could still hear the cook's laughter echoing in his mind over and over again. Still running Zoro sniffed and wiped a tear away from his eye. "_Great! Now Sanji thinks I'm an idiot!" _

Ooooooooooooh. So how was it! Huh! Huh! What do you think? Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of short or was it? Hmmmmm …… Anyways something told me to stop this chapter right here. Hopefully that made this story much more interesting now. Hoped you liked it though! Hehheheh. I can't wait to finish the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Salmon Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I hope you guys aren't mad… sorry …Why am I so sorry all the times? Gees! I'm such an idiot! Yes I know that in the last chapter some of the characters were out of character. Sooooooooooo I made them uhmmmm…… in character this time. Ok I'll shut the heck up now so you can all enjoy this lovely chapter of Salmon. One Piece belongs to da Oda! Well … enjoy!

* * *

Zoro opened the door to the deck fiercely angry with Sanji and himself. Stepping, actually more like stomping outside he rested his arm against the rail as he frowning at the blank black ocean.

"_Why did I have to go out and be all emotional? God damnit! And why did Sanji have to laugh at me? Stupid cook!_"

Zoro took his right fist and pounded against the railing. He did this several times forgetting about the cut in his hand earlier as it reopened. He never felt this angry before except when he could never beat Kuina at a sword fight. Stopping, he glanced up at the sky.

Some how he found looking at the sky and sea relaxed him. Almost making him forget all his troubles with Sanji …almost … Zoro felt a slight sting on his right palm. He looked at his right hand, noticing the cut on palm. He watched as blood trickled down his hand and almost immediately seeing flashbacks of what happened earlier that day. Blushing, he looked back down at the ocean hoping to forget. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget about Sanji and his strange feelings for him. Zoro looked at the ocean a bit more.

"… sigh…"

As he realized whose voice it was he noticed the reflection of a blonde man. Zoro turned around to glare at the chef.

"What do you want?"

"The ocean is the beauty of the world. And yet it's the most dangerous beauty."

"Cut the crap love cook! I know you didn't just come out here to recite poetry! What do you want!"

"Nothing much. Just came out here to get some fresh air."

Zoro was no fool. He could see through Sanji's lie.

"You expect me to believe that crap love cook!"

"… and also to talk to you" said the chef taking out a cigarette from his suite.

Talk to me? What does Sanji want to talk to me about? There wasn't anything to talk about in the first place.

"About what?" said Zoro a bit confused.

Sanji looked a bit annoyed. Did he have to explain every thing to the guy!

"About how you reacted at dinner."

Sanji leaned next to the swordsman as he lit his cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"So … why'd you leave?"

"That's none of your business love cook!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" said Sanji taking a small puff and blowing out white smoke.

"Because it could have been my fault you left a delicious fish out on the dinner table."

Zoro lifted an eyebrow. Just what was he getting at?

"Too bad Usopp ate it all."

"Usopp what! I'm gonna kill that long nosed bastard! Sanji why'd you let him have it! Are you somehow trying to purposely make me angry again!"

Zoro glanced up at a smirking Sanji oblivious to his own words.

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"It was me all along! You left because I laughed at you didn't you!"

Sanji began laughing making Zoro even more furious. This reminded him of what happened at dinner. Sanji was laughing at him. Noticing Zoro's angry expression Sanji stopped laughing.

"Look… I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I think that you're an idiot but I don't. I really don't think that."

Zoro wasn't sure if he should believe Sanji or not. Part of him wanted to but the other couldn't. How was he supposed to know if Sanji was lying to him like he did when he came outside to talk? Was it all his idea of embarrassing him or was Sanji actually telling the truth? This was all too hard to decide. Was he telling the truth or not? Zoro finally decided what felt right to him.

"Quit lying to me."

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sick and tired or your lies love cook! Tell me the truth!"

"About what swordsman? I am telling you the tru-"

"**NO YOUR NOT!" **

Zoro was getting sick and tired of Sanji lying to him. Zoro clenched his right fist and pounded it as hard as he could against the wooden railing. Blood dripped down his hand as he clenched his hand even tighter. Sanji who was still puffing his cigarette looked at Zoro in a strange way. Almost as angry as Zoro was. He too was getting sick and tired of Zoro not believing him. The swordsman stood up and turned around to go inside the ship but stopped. He could feel Sanji's hand on his shoulder. Zoro took his right hand and grabbed Sanji's hand only to pull it off not knowing that he had smeared some blood on him. Sanji had noticed the blood and instantly grabbed Zoro's bleeding hand.

"What are you doing love cook!" said Zoro as he turned his head to pull away only to

receive a kick in his back landing on his stomach.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing?"

Sanji who paid no attention to the struggling swordsman's words stared blankly at the large bleeding gash in Zoro's hand.

"What happened swordsman?"

"Why do you care! Now get off of me!" Zoro refused to be seen on the ground with his arm behind his back. He didn't want to be seen as a weakling.

"I'll ask you again, what happened!" said Sanji as he tried to stop a struggling Zoro. At that Sanji took his foot and stepped tightly on Zoro's back, making sure the swordsman could not escape until he got an answer. Zoro, on the other hand was still struggling. He couldn't get loose with the chef's foot pressed hard on his back.

"**Damn Sanji! You stupid bastard get the heck off of me!"**

"Nope. Not until you tell me what happened swordsman" said a slightly smirking chef who seemed to be enjoying Zoro's struggles. Even if Zoro didn't like the idea he knew that the only way to get the love cook off of him was to tell him what had happened.

"Ugh…fine! I-I was angry at Luffy and Usopp for almost making me lose the s-salmon. So I lost control and hit the plate making me cut my hand."

Sanji sat there blowing a large puff of smoke.

"I see…"

Zoro who was still on his stomach arms bent behind him with Sanji's foot on top was getting impatient.

"Well! I told you so get off of me!"

Sanji stood up releasing his grip on Zoro's arms and stepped off him as Zoro slowly got up, sore from his earlier position and sat on the deck. Sanji bent down and placed a hand on Zoro's cheek.

"Good boy!" was Sanji's reply to Zoro as he stood up again to leave. Zoro began to blush a light pink.

"_What just happened?" Yawn._

It was getting late and Zoro was too tired to think about it now.

"Whatever, I'll just go to sleep." Zoro got up and walked into the ship and lay in his hammock. He hadn't notice the empty hammocks that belonged to the other three men. Little did he know that Sanji had lured both Usopp and Luffy into the kitchen for one reason. To beat the crap ought of them. Zoro couldn't hear the shouts of pain coming from the two. Sanji had told both Luffy and Usopp to meet him in the kitchen if they wanted more dinner but that was just a lie to beat them up. And it worked! He wouldn't give them any mercy for what they had mad Zoro do. Meanwhile, aside from the screaming, Zoro was fast asleep dreaming of becoming the greatest swordsman.

Zoro had awaked to the bright sun shining on his face. The ship seemed quite for some strange reason. He looked outside his window and noticed that they had reached land. He was too tired to go out and find his crew so he decided that he would stay in the ship. Besides, the island didn't look too interesting anyways and at that he got up and left to brush his teeth take a quick shower. After he was done he dried his hair with a small towel. His stomach began to growl as he realized that he hadn't had any break feast yet.

He decided he would get something from the kitchen fridge.

"What should I get from the kitchen?" said Zoro aloud as he began walking down the hallway.

"Huh?" Zoro began to smell something cooking.

"It smells like it's coming from the kitchen. Sanji must've forgotten about the food when he was leaving with the rest of the crew."

Zoro could hear the sizzling sound of meat frying up as his mouth began to water. Hmmmm. Maybe he would have some of whatever was cooking. Whiff.

"Mmmmn. Smells good whatever it is."

Zoro reached over to open the kitchen door. His eyes began to widen.

"What the! S-Sanji! What are you doing here! And where are you're clothes!"

And there in front of the stove was a naked Sanji. Zoro was too surprised to move or say another word as Sanji turned his head and smiled.

"Oh. Hey Zoro."

* * *

Well. What'd ya think? Good, bad, or ok? I hope you guys liked this chapter but I guess it was a bit boring. But it's not going to be as good as the next one! Ooooooooooooh. Sanji naked in the kitchen and a hungry Zoro. Hmmmmm. Pretty suspenseful huh? Well now I need to start the next chapter so yeah…. Please Review! 


End file.
